


Teakettles and Stubborn Coffee Makers

by NocturneCityMonsoonKitsune



Series: The Sanctum Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Magic, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneCityMonsoonKitsune/pseuds/NocturneCityMonsoonKitsune
Summary: A new Coffee Maker and Teakettle just can't get along.
Series: The Sanctum Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670803
Kudos: 7





	Teakettles and Stubborn Coffee Makers

Stephen, walking down the grand staircase in the main foyer heard a sharp, ear-splitting, whistle come from the grumpy teakettle that lived in the kitchen. Suddenly a rather boisterous beeping hit his ears, that he recognized to be the new Stark-made coffee maker that he had gotten not long ago. It had quite a lot of fancy-schmancy buttons and settings that he would never admit he hadn't figured out just yet. He genuinely wasn't sure if there was an end to all the settings. The upheaval of noise in the kitchen got worse.

He scrambled to get down the stairs, when a tumultuous boom sounded from the kitchen. Oh no, that did not sound good. Stephen darted in, there stood Wong making one of those displeased faces he gave Stephen when he did not return the books to the library on time. The coffee maker had it's plug-in out of the wall, with it's cord wrapped around a fork and pointing it at the teakettle like it had done it a great injustice. Not only that, but the teakettle he thought to be a regular teakettle in colors of lime-green had grown legs and a tail and was releasing great clouds of steam at the coffee maker in defense of itself. The broom was shaking in what looked like laughter at the both of them, the dishwasher looked highly displeased, and the oven was just well-done with them all. There was a rather enormous black explosion mark on the wall behind the arguing coffee maker and kettle. 

Stephen, when where you going to tell me you had gotten a new coffee maker? One that's sentient as well? Really Wong, I didn't mean too, I just tried to get a good coffee maker. Really. Yes? 

So, what is the argument about? Well, from what I can tell, it's about who's spot is who's. On the counter.  
A cricket chirped.

Stephen snickered, and then had to support himself on said counter as he died of laughter, Wong joined promptly him.


End file.
